


Elfroot

by ThatNerdyCat15



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, alistair referencs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:45:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3061442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerdyCat15/pseuds/ThatNerdyCat15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen pulls Alistair's rose trick but with an Elf root and a metaphor and awkwardness. The inquisitor thinks its cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elfroot

Judith stood by the wall in Skyhold as she usually did, looking out over the land below. It was a cool day, and when the wind picked up it made the woman shiver. Her usual clothes weren’t exactly made for cold weather.   
Nothing particularly interesting was going on this day, no pressing matters that she could deal with. It was a day where information was being gathered and despite the ever-looming chaos, things were calmer than usual. So here the great Inquisitor was, doing nothing but being alone and taking a moment to herself. A thought crossed her mind, one of the kiss she’d had with Cullen a few days before, an event that she’d thought might never come to pass until it did. She blushed, feeling silly for thinking of it so dramatically.  
“Oh, Lady Trevelyan?”   
‘Speak of the devil,’ Judith thought to herself, turning to find Cullen walking towards her, a hand behind his back. He stopped about two feet from her, an awkward but giddy smile on his face, which was a surprisingly pleasant thing to see, at least the inquisitor thought so.   
“Afternoon, Cullen.” the ginger said, offering a smile of her own. Cullen pulled the object he was hiding into view: a plant.  
“Is that an Elfroot?” Judith asked, chuckling. The Commander seemed to be full of surprises today.  
“Yes, this is an Elfroot. I tried to find a flower, but the only ones I found were tiny. Then I thought of making bouquet of them but it looked awful. Once I gave up I started to come back when I saw this Elfroot. And I remembered that Elfroot potions are used for healing, and I, well, I came up with a metaphor. I’m giving you an Elfroot because when you feel overwhelmed with all that’s going on and start doubting yourself, I’m going to be here for you to cheer you up like an Elfroot potion heals a wound. It’s kind of stupid, but, um, it’s… It’s the best I could think of.” And once Cullen finished his awkward explanation, he handed her the plant. Judith took it and stepped closer, giving Cullen a kiss on the cheek. He almost looked disappointed at that, so she gave him a real kiss, chuckling at his childishness.  
“Thank you, Cullen. It’s a good metaphor.” she said. The wind picked up again, and again it made Judith shiver from the cold, which Cullen noticed, and wrapped his arms around her.  
“How about we go back inside where it’s warm?” He suggested, and she nodded, walking back into the building with his hand clasped in hers, glad to be out of the cold.


End file.
